Break The Rules
by Snowleopard14
Summary: From their childhood, Neru and Len were always marked as best friends. It wasn't until they began Middle School that Len destroyed their bond, fading away from her. 3 years, and Len suddenly comes back to regain a friendship with Neru, but gets more than what he bargained for. What will be the outcome of their relationship when discovering that Neru and Len are...related..?
1. Realization Came Crashing Down

_**Disclaimer: **_I **DO NOT **own Vocaloid or the Characters Used in this story…**WE ALL KNOW THE DISCLAIMER..LEAVE ME ALONE! **;^;

_Soaring High…._

_Crashing Down…._

_Soaring High…_

_Crashing Down…_

_It was the same action that repeated over and over as Neru was left lonely to swing in the park. She had been longing for a friend ever since she had moved to this new neighborhood, but her attempts weren't increasing because of her attitude and external behavior._

_Her eyebrows furrowed into a sad glance as she thought about her lack of having at least ONE friend. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her making shallow noises that sounded like sobs. _

_Her swinging stopped as she gripped onto the chain as if it were her life line. Her eyes widened when feeling that the sun wasn't beating down on her face anymore, it was overshadowed._

"_Stop Crying!" A nearby, demanding voice shouted. She flicked her eyes upward to see a young boy with blonde messy hair standing over her with a small smile and welcoming eyes._

"_E-Excuse Me..?" Neru hissed, though her voice cracked when she tried to seem aggressive. "I Said Stop crying! I don't want to see such a pretty girl crying." He chuckled at her. _

_Neru felt her cheeks heat up with that comment. Did some guy just tell her that she's pretty? She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves._

"_Oh, Jeez. Where are my manners? I'm Len, Kagamine Len." He smiled at her as he took her hand within his own. She thought for a moment…_

_Since she was a younger child, she was never told what her last name truly was. She always just went by her first name; Neru. She bit her lip. "Neru..Akita Neru." She nodded, determined. Well, guess whose last name suddenly became 'Akita'? _

"_Nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends!" He smiled at her as they shook, her returning a heartwarming smile. After all, this might make a better friendship than Neru's expecting…Maybe they could be-_

Neru's golden lashes fluttered opened, examining her surroundings wearily. She was resting peacefully in the tree that stood strong outside of her home. She shook her head and messily combed her fingers through her blonde mop she called 'hair'.

A strong wind began to take course, buffeting Neru's long golden hair that was out of its natural trademark accessory for a side ponytail. She lightly brushed at the bark of the branch she was perched on, feeling as memories involving this tree danced on her finger tips.

Almost everything that had happened in Neru's life had involved the tree's presence in some way. Hell, Neru even lost her first tooth by this tree! A smile twitched at the ends of her lips as a sad gaze was drawn to the bark.

One memory stood out amongst all the others, one was just greatly bold. It was as if that one memory were a bright red balloon in a grayscale 90's film.

…

"_Len, what are you doing with that knife?" Neru whispered to the blonde boy who wielded a silver bladed knife in his grasp._

"_Just adding some touches to your tree." He winked at her, causing her cheeks to light up like the 4__th__ of July. _

"_What kind of "touches"?" Neru whined as she raised an eyebrow. He ignored her second comment and began to carve to the best of his ability, praying to God that the blade wouldn't slip and slice his soft skin._

_What was left as Len tore back from the trunk was 'NxL BFFL'. Neru's eyes widened at the sight, she was truly happy. Len smiled at her, until feeling her lock her arms around his neck and send all her body force into a hug._

_He seemed to be caught off guard as they both stumbled into a soft patch of grass. "I love you, Lenny! You're my best friend for life, promise?" She asked, staring into baby blue eyes of her companion. _

"_I promise." He determined as he locked pinkies with the girl lying next to him. The sun was just beginning to set, sealing this moment as one of the best memories she would have with Len._

…

The teenager missed Len with all of her heart. He had begun to ignore her in Middle School, breaking their strong bond to the point where there were nothing left but loose strands. He was the reason they weren't talking now. **He** Was. **Not** Her.

Neru felt another breeze as the memory ended. Next thing she knew, bark wasn't under her body anymore, and her body weight wasn't being supported. Air surrounded her as she…Fell…

Soaring down, Neru embraced the fact, until roughly on her back in that soft patch of grass Neru had claimed was her "second bed" as a child. She thought for a moment, realizing her foot must have slipped when she was shifting up in her tree.

Cherry blossoms blew in the wind and fell with grace atop of Neru. The tree wasn't exactly a Cherry Blossom tree, but it grew the tiny light pink flowers every year during Spring. Her vision was still very hazy, but she knew the sky was a light pink with a mix of orange and tangerine. Dusk was slowly approaching.

"Neru! Neru!" A shout nearby caught the blonde teenager off guard as arms wrapped protectively around her.

As her vision cleared, long strands of white locks brushed around her messily. Those locks could belong to none other than her best friend; Yowane Haku.

"What, Haku? I'm fine, alright?" Neru's voice cracked as she whined to be set free, though her head was killing her. Gravity wasn't her friend today, was it?

"Neru, don't lie to me. That tree's height is pretty far up there, and you fell straight down. That must've hurt! Can you feel every part of your body?" Haku was so much like a personal nurse. Her demon red eyes had a major glint of worry littering them as the wind buffeted her pure white ponytail along with Neru's.

The wind touched her….cold cheeks…? It wasn't till that wind came gusting through that she noticed she had let go of the unshed tears she harbored with shell with all her strength.

"I'm fine, alright! I was just remembering the times when life wasn't a bitch for me." Neru mumbled as she whipped out her bright yellow phone, noticing she missed a text from Gumi.

Her fingers scanned the built-in keyboard at lightning speed, only glancing up at Haku once to see a 'You just fell out of a tree and you are worried about texting?' expression on the other girl's face.

Blonde hair framed her face as she managed to sit up. "Haku, the least you could do is helping me to my room. Wanna spend the night while you're at it? I mean, it's getting dark out, and besides the major chest difference, I'm sure you could fit my clothes."

Neru snared that comment at her soon flushing friend at the whole chest remark. Though offended, the silverette (that's all I could think of ;^;) nodded with a smile and helped her friend up. It was Friday anyway~

….

Len sat by the window, examining the sky as he finished up the leftover math homework from today. He let go a sigh as he watched a snarky blonde from his bedroom window. Neru.

Neru…

That was all Len ever thought about on his free days. He thought about the long haired, blonde, pissy, annoyed, cell phone worshiping teenager.

He regretted the day he had promised that bet…

"_Hey! Len!" Piko shouted after his blonde haired friend. Len had just pulled out his math textbook when he turned to Piko's attention._

"_What?" He hissed back at his friend playfully. "The guys and I wanna make a bet with you. Everyone says you're too nice to everybody, so we are making a bet with you for 500 bucks, you in?" Piko raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastering his lips._

"_What's the bet, first?" Len wasn't going to seal this deal without knowing what he was supposed to do. That would lead to something like him crossdressing…_

"_Alright. Well you got to give someone the cold shoulder. Ignore them, but to make it interesting, you have to completely destruct your relationship with your best friend." Piko let a smirk tug at hi slips as Len paled._

_No…_

_No…_

_The blonde couldn't do that. He gulped but nodded, taking the deal. "Sure." He responded, but it was a dry response, no life within it whatsoever._

"_Cool, bet ends by the time high school starts." Piko smirked before trailing off. Len thought about it; they were at the very beginning of Middle School. These would be song long years….._

_His heart began to ache as he thought about it. This was the cruelest thing he could ever do to Neru. He had to do it. Every since his mother lost her job as a local hospital nurse and recently became a housewife, food doesn't get taken care of quicker._

_Though his and Rin's father makes A LOT of money, it doesn't become an intake fast enough, so he might as well just take the bet. I mean, he needs to start looking a little more capable of taking care of his sister if something perhaps happens to his parents._

He shook his head violently as that memory was still the worst decision he could have ever made. He watched Neru's every movement from behind the thick, glass window. Soon, Neru fell.

Sky blue eyes widened in shock, Len dashed out of his room, causing a dramatic scene and worried gazes from his mother and sister. He started to slip on his sneakers until he literally just paused on life.

The instructions of the bet were to not get close to his best friend..No proximity length at all. The only exception to talk to her was class projects, which he didn't have any with her.

He slouched back up the stairs, his mood dulling more as he knew he couldn't be the one to go to Neru's rescue. He wanted to so bad just sling out that front door, but he just couldn't….

After all….This was for his family.

Len's eyes flickered to the calendar close to his bed. The school year was almost over, the bet was almost at its end..He could finally converse with Neru again..Just….a few more months of this lonely hell for the both of them….

Well, another story is being started! NeruxLen! Well, I had a more thought out plan for this one, so it's not going to be unbearably similar to ANYONE ELSES UNLESS I HAVE NOT READ A CERTAIN STORY UNDER THIS CATEGORY. ANY QUESTIONS, DON'T HE AFRIAD TO ASK, VE~?

**PLEASE R&R, I LOVE MY READERS, BUT I LOVE MY REVEIWS TOO. I wanna see how you guys feel about the story so far..I wonder if I should continue it.. *le sobs***

**~Snowy-chan**


	2. Do Me a Favor

**Thanks guys for the reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the characters used in this story…  
**

* * *

"Why did you ditch school in the first place? I was worried when I didn't find you on the roof." Haku smiled as she pulled off her own skin tight jeans, to fit into one of Neru's dark blue pajama pants.

"I didn't feel like going..I saw _him_ this morning.." Neru gestured with her eyes on the specific _him_ she was talking about. Haku looked down at her dark purple painted nails and thought about _him _aswell.

"Well, you can't really deny seeing _him;_ you live right across the freaking street from _him_. So..Have you made any progress to talk to, Len?" Haku blurted out, immediately covering her mouth after that slip of the tongue. Neru shot a glare at the white haired sky girl.

"S-Sorry.." She whispered, gazing down and picking at her nail polish. Neru let go a sigh. "It's fine. Well, no..I don't think he likes me at all, not even as a friend anymore..Len just, stopped being my friend all together. I fucking hate that little punk."

Neru hissed as she began to address back to a text from Gumi she had just received. "Don't you wonder why he just suddenly stopped being your friend…I mean, we had just started middle school..Maybe he was starting to get bullied?"

Haku let the last part of her statement drift as a question. She wasn't sure, but she saw the quick shaking of Neru's head that she was incorrect. "No! He had a whole group of friends! They were actually guys. They treated me like part of the gang until that one day he began to ignore me.."

Neru's golden lashes fell over her eyes, keeping the saddened glint in her eyes out of Haku's sight. "Enough about that prick! Let's just spend our girl time together! Lucky for you, I lied and told the teachers I don't know where you live, so I didn't bring your homework~"

Neru giggled and smirked at her suddenly clever friend. Apparently Neru's behavior was beginning to rub off on the shy silverette. She grabbed her bright yellow pillow and shoved it in Haku's face

The silverette rolled back onto her back, thrashing her arms at the blonde for freedom. The pillow was taken off and this slung across the back of Haku's head.

Haku hissed. "Whatever happened to a 'Oh Thanks Haku, You're my Best Friend For Eves!' I would like that!" Her red eyes flashed with alarm as she made a somewhat like ninja jump towards the bed and pulled off a bright orange pillow. She lunged at her blonde friend.

That was the last of Neru…

When it came to pillow fights, Haku was a complete menace. She won every battle, no matter even if the battle begins to her disadvantage. Her eyes always rimmed with a dark purple as she had a crazed grin. Sometimes...her iNSaNiTY smile reminded Neru of Jeff the Killer.

"H-Haku..You win.." Neru whimpered from under a huge amount of pillows. Haku propped her foot Neru's head in triumph.

"Don't underestimate the pillow fight Queen~" Haku sneered in a godly tone. Neru growled before pushing the other off.

Now, here both girls were, surrounded by mounds of pillows and hair a sudden mess. It was Neru first who started a burst full of laughter. Haku followed suit, giggling her ass off.

…

Neru stirred as she gazed around her surroundings. Sunlight was soaking through her window as her eyes searched lazily around her room.

The soft chirp of birds was a cute little melody to her ears as she stirred herself to sitting position. She was on the floor with Haku. When had the girls fallen asleep..?

"Ugh.." Haku growled as her eyes snapped open slowly. "Where am I..? Oh..Hey Neru." Haku smiled up at her best friend. Neru held back a giggle and scowled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wanna go hang outside?" Neru suggested as she began to unbutton her pajama shirt and place on a bright yellow tank top. Haku nodded with a quick smile and reached into her school bag, pulling out a pair of tight short shorts and a purple Kool-Aid t-shirt.

Neru was surprised by that scene. Was Haku planning on staying here this whole time? She didn't press the subject any further, she'll ask as time comes.

She dresses and rinses her mouth with mouthwash. Haku follows in the other's footsteps before they exit through the front door to Neru's naturally large yard.

"Oi, Haku! Wanna help me wash dad's car?' Neru called over with the hose in her right hand. Haku nodded but let out a sigh. Great, washing a car with Neru meant having a water fight with Neru.

"I don't have a chose since I'm here, right?" Haku giggled as Neru simply put on her scowl facade. Haku ran over to her blonde haired friend, helping the other lift the garage door. It eventually opened to reveal tools and supplies that Haku would be hopeless with..That's why the garage was a man's cave.

Haku's scavenger attempts of finding a bucket were a complete failure. She skimmed around with her eyes for a few more remaining moments before spotting it in a far off corner. She gasped in delight as she snatched it off the concrete garage floor and found the chemicals for car suds.

"Crank up the hose, Neru!" Haku called to her friend. Apparently, Neru was already steps **WAAAY** ahead of Haku. She splashed the white haired girl with an intense jet shower. Neru smirked though she fought to control the hose.

"G-Gahhh!" The red eyed one shrieked as the water hit her outfit and soaked to her skin. Her bra wasn't exposed, though she could see the hint of light purple under her shirt. Haku glared when the sudden "shower" had come to an end.

With a swift movement, Haku lunged for a large squirt gun that had caught her eye within the garage. She returned the same water current as her friend gave her, but this one had less force. Neru tried to block the water soaking her short shorts and tank top, but she ended up losing the hose from her grasp.

Haku let out terrifying screech as she grabbed the house and began to wet her friend to the brim. Neru ran though, and Haku had to admit, the shorter blonde was very athletic; her agility was amazing.

"You Win! Let's just wash the fucking car!" Neru called as she held her soaked ponytail in her grasp, ringing it out with her palms squeezing the end. Haku nodded at her friend's enthusiastic response.

Neru dumped the suds over the car, rolling a soaked rag around on the windshield and hood. Haku followed her motion, occasionally shooting cool water over her friend. This whole "wash the car" achievement wasn't quite the topic once they began an all out water gun fight.

A heavy breath escaped Haku's lips as she hid behind Neru's tree, her hair up in a tight bun, her hair was always the reason for her exposure in these types of games. Her gun was being gripped to her chest in alarm. She awaited Neru's sneak attack, she didn't know where, but the blonde always seemed to win at this game..Her strategy was most likely clever..

…

"Len! Len! Len! Len! Lenny Len-Len-Len! Lenners!" Rin whined in his ear, her voice annoying him to no end. He obviously had his headphones in his ears, but Rin wasn't a real bright girl, now was she? Her IQ was the reason for the reoccurring questions of 'Len, Are you in the core classes with your sister?' and others try to dumb things down for him to understand. He is perfectly smart, Thank You Mr. and Misses Assholes!

"What, Rin!" He shouted back, his face flushed with anger. His hands were balled into fists and his teeth were grit into a scowl.

"I wanted to go across the street to hang out with Haku and Neru, and Mom said to bring you along, but you're a stupid bitch. She said take you anyway~" Rin yawned after finishing her short statement.

Len paled at the mentioning of the blonde haired girl; Neru. "S-Sure..I'll be down in a minute.." Len thrust his sister out of his room. He needed to fix up his appearance!

He tossed his fingers through his hair a tad bit, soon looking down. His black jean shorts a sky blue Kool-Aid T-shirt? That'll work.

He walked at a slow pace down the steps, much to Rin's anger and impatience. "Y'know I like water fights! Stop being slower than molasses!" She shrieked at her brother. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for his dear "Princess" sister to exit first.

The pair wandered across the street to the awkward two having an all out battle. Haku and Neru didn't seem to notice the stumbling company. It was deadly quiet until a certain blonde did a back flip out of the tree Haku stood hidden behind. She squirted at Haku, but the white haired girl dodged the sudden attack.

Hey, at least Haku had at least learned something from gym class, right?

The blonde rolled on the ground for a moment and landed in a crouching position. She was acting like this was the Mafia. (LOL)

The white haired teenager barely dodged the water that surged past her body. She ran from behind the tree and shot at Neru, which the blonde easily used quick thinking and great agility to dodge.

It wasn't until Neru felt water whiz slightly past her back that she knew they had uninvited guests. "R-Rin..? What the hell are you doing here?" Neru raised an eyebrow as she questioned Rin. RIn was gripping a water gun pistol she had found in the grass.

"Len and I wanted to stop by and maybe catch in on the fun~" Rin rocked back and forth on her heels. When the mention of Len was added, Neru's shoulders tensed. She glared up at the blonde male beside his twin.

"Hmm..Surprised he's even around me considering it's been 2-3 years already." Neru placed a hand on her hip as she hissed. "Akita-san, I don't wanna fight." Len ran a hand through his blonde hair, closing his eyes as if ending the discussion.

"Are we leaving first name bases already, Len? Let's see, do you even remember my fucking first name?" Neru shouted. Her eyes shot daggers that sliced through Len so easily. The blade of an Akita was sharper than a knife itself.

"Of course I do, Neru. What am I, Mentally Retarded?" Len challenged through grit teeth. At least he set up the blockade to show her, He **wasn't **going to get pushed around anymore. Not by her or the menace he was born to call a sister.

"Not mental but sure as hell an asshole! Why the sudden cold shoulder? Y'know I'm a girl with fucking feelings?" Neru hissed at him, tears prickling at her lashes. She ignored them and bit them back. She would not cry like some silly junior high girl (though she was one..)

"I-I…I was just giving you some space.." He lied. Neru never knew about that certain little bet he had made with his friends. The money was needed, he had a family...

"Well thanks for all that space Len, I had a great time without my first best friend! Especially in middle school, huh?" Neru shot back quicker than she was expecting, slicing at Len's already damaged skin.

She couldn't take the aura and frustration of the moment. Neru dropped her gun and began to walk away from the trio. Haku looked down at the ground, her bangs covering her piercing red eyes. Rin had a pout, but took Haku by the hand to go sit on front porch.

Len on the other hand, followed after the blonde. He did lose her when he stood dumbfounded as she walked away, but he knew where she was going. As he reached a certain area, he found himself correct. Here she was at the park where they met, the same swing where he had found her crying so many years ago…

He saw the glistening tears in Neru's eyes from help of the afternoon tangerine sun. He felt suddenly guilty for making the blonde cry, it wasn't his intention. He walked over to her. He knew she didn't notice his sudden appearance, so might as well catch her by surprise.

"Stop crying..I don't want to see such a pretty…no…_beautiful _girl crying.." Instead of having a warming but arrogant smile from when he was a kid standing over her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the swing into a tight hug.

He wished he could just hug her and be her best friend again, but the relationship that he had left as ragged, loose strings was going to be hard to recoil.

Neru for a few moments actually found herself caught off guard. First of all, she wasn't expecting him to recite what he had spoken to her years ago, but she definitely wasn't expecting the sudden hug. She hasn't felt Len's touch in a long time...

Her body tingled until she roughly pushed the blonde male away from her. She used the back of her palm to wipe her wet cheeks. Len looked down at the mulch terrain of the playground.

"I will **NOT **forgive you so easily, especially after all those years of hell. Hope you're proud with almost being the cause of a person's suicide. Lucky for you Haku was at the rescue." She shot more daggers at him within this battle.

Len's sky blue eyes widened at her sudden comment. Neru had thought about committing…suicide before..? The worst part was that of Haku saving her instead of him. It broke his heart to not know this was going on within the sidelines.

"Now, do me a favor and continue doing as you did before, ignore me." Neru groaned with a quick sniffle. She walked away from the male blonde, leaving him to mull over some things he had just discovered, and trying to fix others.

As she was out of earshot, he let out a soft chuckled. "I'm sorry Neru, but that favor I can't handle.." He thought out loud. Len would win back over the blonde even if it was the last thing he would do…

* * *

**Ooh. Drama~ Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was having a hard time. Please don't think it was a filler ;^; Well, You won't believe why Our little Haku came to Neru's house with clothes last night! Oh and Yes, Len is taller than our blonde Neru. Len, WILL NOT turn out as a random couple in this, so screw off. I am already thinking about the next chapter, though I bet it will be kinda filly depicting on the way I ended this one./shot. Oh! And By the way, molasses is that stuff that drips down some sort of tree, but it drips reeeeeaaaalllll slllloooooowwwwllllyyyy.**

**Please R&R, I loved the last reviews, and I would like some more! They keep me motivated! :D**

**~Snowy-chan**


	3. Haku's Triangle

**Thanks For Some of The New Reviews. They Keep Me Going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Characters used in the story. **

**I apologize for accidental OOC-ness. ;^;**

* * *

A pout was the expression plastered on the blonde haired teenager's face. It was an emotion that seemed to not express the anger as much. She was actually furious at the moment and wanted to muster a very evil scowl right now, but she decided against it. It wasn't other's fault that Len was a dirty, secret keeping asshole.

It wasn't very wise to keep secrets or try and riddle this particular blonde. She was not very understanding with secrets and people not explaining things in more detail to her. She was occasionally an airhead, but not to the point where blonde jokes were meant for her.

As she returned back to her home, she noticed Rin and Haku finishing up washing her father's vehicle. All she did was storm past them with a really dark aura most likely emitting from her. They decided not to press her on the subject of what had happened seeing of her expression spoke all.

Grudging up the front porch, she opened the front door and slammed it with a rather great force. She was most likely heading up to her room to just text whoever she can scoop out of her contacts list.

"Sorry Haku, I should probably go, this mood is dulling me, and I still have a project to do for school, he heh~" Rin smiled and bid her farewell. She skipped across the street, her childish bow bobbing on the top of her head.

Haku couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips at the fourteen year olds actions. Rin was so childish, it just made Haku think the world wasn't as much of a terrible place as everything terrifying and depressing made it seem.

She began to finish the beginning topic of why she came outside in the first place. As she scrubbed the windshield, she missed that a blonde haired male was jogging at a quick pace towards her. "Haku!" She recognized that voice, it was Len.

"What do you want, Len?" She glared and she spat with the most venomous voice she could muster. He looked shocked at her for a moment before brushing that fact of. What, was he expecting her to use a fake voice to express the happiness she was carrying since he came to talk to her? Spare her a fucking fairy tale.

Hell no. He hurt her best friend, like hell she was going to show mercy to him. "I just wanted you to try and get Neru to at least..Not think I'm a bad guy." Len asked the favor of her, which only made Haku scowl more.

"Why in the hell would I do that? Why in the hell would I w_ant _to do that?" She barked back, crossing her arms over her chest (though that task was slightly impossible at chest size..).

"I did not ignore Neru for any reason you're thinking! It..I-it's was a bet!" Len shouted. His voice was hoarse and it cracked once. She was sure he was on the breaking point of tears.

"What's your reasoning then, hmm?" Haku snarled back. Her red eyes truly were menacing when she was angry.

"You see. Remember when Rin and I's family got into some financial issues? Well, My friends gave me the bet to give someone the cold shoulder since I was so nice to everyone. So they made it worst by making that specific person, my best friend." He paused to make sure that Haku was at least listening to his pathetic story.

"I took the bet; 500 bucks was what it was worth. I only took it since..my mother had recently lost her job as a local hospital nurse and you know our father brings in A LOT of cash, but he didn't get his paycheck early enough. So, we were having trouble bringing in food since he had to give his paycheck for bills."

Len was choking on sobs as he thought of his mother's frenzies and depression hours. She even went to extent of once hitting Len when he protected his sister from her violent outbursts. "I took it and I go the 500, but they told me if I broke the bet, I would lose the 500 and probably have to..cross dress as punishment..though I had to do that eventually either way.."

He shuddered at the thought of him cross dressing. "Wait..so Kagamine Lenka..Isn't…Just some girl that reminds us of you?" Haku's eyes widened as she was losing her glare. "Why do you think I grew out my ponytail and I was sick one day?" He shot back. Yep he was Kagamine Lenka, how nice~

"Why didn't you tell all this to Neru?" She questioned. That was the peculiar part within this scheme. "Since I wasn't allowed to get in ANY close proximity to her, it was part of the bet." He shrugged at the question as he stared up at the sky that was turning a soft yellow and harsh tangerine at the horizon line.

"Oh..Do you want me to tell her then?" She had to admit, now that she knew the true story behind the crime, she was on Len's side.

"No, that won't be necessary Haku. Just make her think I'm not a bad guy anymore now that you know, okay?" There were glints of hope in Len's cerulean eyes. Haku adored that glint; it also gave him a childish touch much like his sister, only in a different way.

All she did was nod then returning back to the car duty. "Um, Haku, you want some help?" Len offered with a smile. Haku shook her head making her bangs fall around her eyes and help frame her face.

"No thanks Len, how would it be if Neru found us out here together?" Len nodded with a smile and bid his farewell to the silverette. It was nice to talk to Len. It made her feel life wasn't as bitchy as she thought. Maybe the Kagamine Twins just forced people to go into a chipper mood.

Her calm thoughts were interrupted when an intruder reached out and grabbed her wrist. Whoever they were, they were very strong. They gripped her wrist with a force that made her want to yelp. She didn't get much of a chance to glance at the male (she was guessing by his hand) when he suddenly covered her eyes with a black, silk blindfold.

Haku yelped for help. Her legs were moving but she trying every trick in the book to be set free. She tried kicking, biting, and even scratching, but they were all unhelpful for escape. Force pushed her against a wall and..lips touched hers..? She didn't exactly know why, but she closed her eyes at this. These lips against hers just seemed to..Spark a fire in her heart.

The male slithered his tongue out and licked Haku's lower lip. The white-haired girl couldn't help but gasp at his bold action. His tongue took control and pressed against Haku's. Dominance was being searched for between both tongues as Haku's face turned bright pink but the male (most likely rapist) kept up a poker face.

Harsh grasp of her wrist ceased letting her be free. Her hands owned minds of their own at that specific moment. They bolted through silk strands of the male's hair. It was fun to play with~

Affectionately, the soon to be known male ceased the kissing between himself and Haku, but aimed for her neck as a target. Satisfaction and lust clouded Haku's eyes as the tongue kept flicking on her bare neck and actually finding the spots that would make her moan in lust without much problem. She was hypnotized by the way this guy handled her and not forcing her into anything quick, but she needed to stop being so caught in this moment. NOW. Taking and pulling her from Neru's house in broad daylight wasn't the most appealing approach to her.

She cracked open an eye to see who it was. Bright red hair..There was only one who dare touch her who owned red hair. His tongue pressed against those sweet ticklish spots on Haku's neck once more. The pressure was building in as she moaned louder.

"A-Akaito.." She moaned when he had began to nibble and suck on her neck. That would be sure to leave a purple blemish on her flawless skin, though she knew Akaito had no issue with leaving a mark. He would always leave that mark in order to keep it clear to others that she was his. "Hey Love, I wanted you so I decided to kidnap you, hope you didn't mind. I wanted to make it a surprise!" The playboy smirk that crossed his lips made her cheeks brighten.

"Well, you made me feel like I was going to lose my virginity to a rapist." Her pout was absolutely adorable. She was trying to make it menacing though, but Akaito found only love and cuteness in it. Haku was readying herself and building up strength since she _knew _he was about to return a sharp comment that would make her hit him.

"Can I take it as an early Birthday gift?" He smirked at her, earning a good pop to the cheek. "I hate you.." She muttered and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. He chuckled as the red hand print was becoming more noticeable. Haku flew apologies and cries of grief at him when the print became a deep red.

"I love you, Haku." His hot breath lingered in her ear as he spoke. She instantly froze. How was she supposed to respond? She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. Haku's hands spoke for her vocals when she forcefully shoved Akaito away from her and scurried off. She wanted to return those three simple words. With all this rejecting him, he might actually just throw in the towel. She wouldn't though. She _couldn't._ Why? Because of Dell.

She managed to return to her regular home. As she stormed into the house she ignored the welcomes from her parents and shot like a bullet to her room. She hadn't noticed she left the door cracked when she began to pack items in a small yet handy purple suitcase. "Where are you going?" A stern and yet raspy voice asked her. She froze..It was Dell.

"J-Just going to spend the night at Neru's" She paused, acknowledging that Dell was listening to her. "I need a few days out of this house, Jeez." Haku shot him a nasty glare as he ignored it and stared with the usual blank expression. "But you were at her house yesterday too, don't you think you are being a pest to her?" He shot back. She grits her teeth together. There he goes trying to take advantage of her again..

"So? God give me some space, Dell. I'm not little anymore." She shot her brother back in intense glare. He only smirked at her as he stood in the doorway and watched her with keen eyes. She slammed the door in his face, but he didn't seem too affected by it.

While shifting around her room, she didn't notice that Dell was most likely waiting for her at her door. It gave Haku chills to know her brother could just be so scary..Almost too scary. She reached out for her door handle, but when she twisted it, she was met with her brother deadpan in front of her.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked, almost…pleaded for an answer. She knew she could see hurt and worry in his eyes, but this same old game was getting very old, intensely quickly. She was old enough to be handling herself without her brother breathing down her neck.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back." Haku spat and began to go down the steps, but Dell's death grip grasped around her wrist. Her breath had caught in her throat and she didn't even know it. His eyes were mesmerizing, they were also…murdering. Haku felt herself just die in his presence.

Dell pulled her closer and had pressed his lips against hers. Shock ran electrical waves through her body. Her own brother had just..Kissed her? She was caught for a moment, until she forcefully shoved him away and raced down the stairs. Why? Why would Dell..?

Haku was gripping her suitcase for dear life now. She was such a coward, always running from her fears. She raced as if she were in a horror film until finally reaching Neru's bright yellow door. She drove her fist onto the thick door too hard for it to be a natural greeting and it would most likely alarm the Akitas. Her cheeks were drenched in tears by the time the door was opened

Who came to the door was Neru. Her expression was a natural scowl until she saw Haku's expression. Haku fell into a fit of tears and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "N-Neru can I please..Stay here with you..?" She sobbed out her question with sniffles.

Neru wasn't a charity case, but it was Haku we were talking about. The blonde did sigh though and rub her temple desperately. "Come on in, you know you're always welcome to stay here for a few days, never ask me. I mean it's not like I want you here, I just don't like your crying." She turned her gaze from Haku and muttered those words with a blush on her cheeks. What a tsundere~

Haku simply giggled as she grabbed her suitcase and followed in suit of Neru up the steps to her room. "Now, why were you crying?" Neru demanded as her hands placed daintily on her hips. Haku took in a huge gulp, but either way her throat remained uncomfortably dry.

"D-Dell…K-Kissed Me, but it wasn't in the brotherly way…" She felt guilty for exposing her brother; there were just some things that you couldn't tell others, no matter how involved in your life they were. The blonde's golden eyes widened.

"D-Dell..? He..?" She blushed at the comment. I mean, don't take me wrong, Neru did have her good share of reading Shoujo Manga, but..Dell just seemed so unreachable and to lack any romantic bone to exist in his body.

"What's so wrong about it?" Neru shrugged. She didn't really see a problem with incest, nor did she see a problem with Dell. "Well…I am dating someone already, but Dell doesn't know..It's..Akaito." Haku revealed.

She had been hiding her relationship with the redhead from Neru for about 1 year and a half now. Neru was instantly shocked and shot one of the nastiest glares she could muster at Haku. The girl tensed at the expression she was receiving.

"I'm sorry..You hate Akaito..but I love him, but…Now that Dell confessed..He is gonna figure out.." Haku blushed and looked down. She had never been caught between guys before, it was always her alone. This was just too different.

Neru rubbed her temple. "Haku..maybe we can figure this shit out in the morning, but right now, I am fucking ready to drop." Wondering why Neru suddenly started cursing? Well a profane mouth gets your point across quicker and better..Well, that is according to the logics and theorem of Akita Neru.

Haku nodded and dropped instantly to the carpet, not even sparing a moment to change in pajamas. She had to admit, she was eager to close her eyelids and take a good rest too, and now that she wasn't afraid of Dell staring into her soul as she slept, this would be ten times easier to sleep than to think she was Kuchisake Onna 2.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Alright, I wanna clear up some stuff that might be a misunderstanding or might be lost at. I put well..two storylines in one! I hope you guys don't hate Len so much anymore now that you know why he had to do it. I mean, I would do it to in order to save my family from starving to death, but that made Len a prostitute to take all those bets LOL. Haku on the other hand has her own story within the sidelines. She is dating Akaito (so don't worry, he didn't kidnap her!) and so, she's being keeping it secret from Dell since he is very..possessive. And so, Dell (YES I KNOWTHAT THEY AREN'T REALLY RELATED. CAN'T I EVEN DREAM?/shot) kisses Haku to show his feelings for her. She is stuck in her own love triangle while Len is trying to pull Neru back into friendship. It's a lot to intake, but maybe you guys will understand when I switch roles without POVs. Anyway, for now…**

**Please R&R. I feel like the story isn't very good when people don't R&R. Please..I'm begging..? God I sound terrible ;^;**

**~Snowy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ne, Ne, Ne Audience! I won't say it and you won't make me! You already know the truth! ;^;I do not own Vocaloid or the characters used in this story. ** **Happy Now?  
**

* * *

Haku's lips tingled with a soft sigh escaping. Crimson eyes scanned the room with a gloomy gaze while Haku thought of how she was sandwiched between Akaito and Dell. She eagerly loved both of them but this situation was too much to handle for her not-so-outspoken heart. Why couldn't she be more blunt and external like Neru? It would only make her life easier.

Why did Dell have to kiss her? Now everything was confusing and complicated. Besides, Dell and Akaito had nothing to worry about. I mean, the weight of both males always comes barreling down onto poor Haku's shoulders.

Another soft sigh escaped the albino girl's pale lips when she turned to her slumbering blonde friend beside her. Neru's ponytail was messily sprawled out of its signature side style. The other thing out of balance was how innocent and calm Neru's expression had come down to.

No more scowls to ruin that pretty face of hers as she slept her troubles away. It unnerved Haku to just wake the blonde from her slumber, but she could really use the advice at the moment. Haku lightly jabbed her pointer finger into Neru's side.

The golden haired menace only grumbled and turned to where her back was now facing Haku. Another sigh – yet this one was more agonizing – escaped the albino's lips.

"Neru! Wake Up!" Haku shouted hoarsely. The blonde stirred and stumbled to an unstable sitting position. Triumph masked onto the depressed girl's face when Neru gave her an unsettling scowl that which Haku had already come accustomed to.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you want, Haku?" Neru was sure to keep her voice settled though she was ready to burst as if she were the fourth power plant of Chernobyl. Haku looked guiltily at her friend and pressed her pointer fingertips against each other, worried.

"I..I need advice, Neru. I can't sleep! I'm torn between Dell and Akaito..I-I…I j-just…" Haku paused as her lip began to quiver. Her arms launched much like rockets and embraced her friend into a sloppy hug, it looked more like Haku was looking for support in her friend to keep her torso upright.

"Haku.." Neru cooed into the albino's ear. Haku's soft sobs into Neru's sleeping shirt left wet blobs in the fabric. "Alright..Well what do you want me to give you advice with?" Neru sounded uncomfortable. Neru wasn't really the "advice giver". She was really the pep talk giver that eventually her peps came out to be helpful in some way.

"Well first off, I don't want to talk about me..Maybe it could gradually shift..?" Haku paused her sentence to see Neru's eyebrows furrow into a glare. "Well, what if Len had a reason to ignore you, Neru?" Haku's voice was quivering uncontrollably. Boy troubles were such ironic bastards.

"I don't care about his reason. He did it, and it hurt my feelings deeply. I m-mean, It's not like I cared for him being around me or anything!" Protests of the tsundere were beginning to falter.

"What if it was a family based reason, Neru? I mean, don't you still have feelings for Len at least?"

"I do not! He hurt me more than a best friend should have! He made me feel like an outcast, Haku! He made me feel like I was a nobody, so I should just surrender my life!"

"Neru, the suicide was your decision! Not Len's! You were choosing it, and if I weren't there to talk you out of it in the restroom, you wouldn't be alive now, now would you!"

"I don't care, Haku! I hate Len with every ounce of hatred in my body!"

Haku bit her lip. She knew Neru must have lied when saying that, _right_? She fixed up a response. "Neru! Stop playing victim! You're not truly the victim here! You both are of sick scandal!"

"What do you know that I don't..? There must be a reason why you are defending him, and you better tell me, Haku."

Haku winced. She was _far _too obvious with her discovered information from Len. She wouldn't retort back with the truth though. Haku could be as hard as a rock at some times, and this was one of those moments. She would not let Neru wiggle out an advantage. This was for Len's benefit.

"I know nothing of the sort, I just thought you were being mildly..Well, you were being far too edgy and rude when seeing him earlier."

"Me, rude! I have to admit to you my dear that that statement is correct, but I am NOT the one preserving my body for two guys at once, now am I?"

"What the hell are you talking about! I am not a slut!" Haku bit her lip as tears began to sting. Neru had never retorted to that extent of making Haku cry. She was close to the bridge breaking as Neru's smirk grew wider.

"I never said you were a slut, now did I?"

"It was implied." Haku mumbled through grit teeth. Haku watched Neru's movements and awaited a feisty response. She blew off her top when Neru started to bash about Akaito most likely using her body for his own sexual pleasure.

"What in the fucking hell does Len see in you! How did you both manage to be friends for such a long time when you are just as sour as expired milk! I don't see how you have any friends at all! I saved your fucking life from a suicidal fate, and then you turn around and call me a slut for being stuck in a predicament between two guys I have feelings for! What kind of sick, bastardized plotline of your life is this !"

Haku paused mid rant before continuing on full blast until her point finally reached the blonde. "I should have let you commit suicide! Maybe I could have a friend who is worth keeping and not garbage that only scowls at me and makes me feel worse than I already do about this ironic bitch of a life!"

It was Neru who fell speechless. Tears prickled in her eyes before she walked away from her room, the tears cascading down her reddened cheeks. Haku didn't become faltered by the sight of Neru crying. This wasn't going to help either of the nostalgic plotlines.

Haku stormed out of Neru's household which is when she noticed a flash of bright red hair. "A-Akaito..?" She whispered in a monotone voice. "Haku.." Was the only whisper she could hear against her ear as hot breath trailed and made her shiver. Why did he always appear in her times of need or when she thought of him in the least?

"Akaito.." Haku pulled back from his strong embrace and locked lips with his. He was slightly stumbled by this sudden act since Haku had always been secretive about their relationship, though Akaito was one to express and show off. She was the perfect thing to rub in the faces of everyone he loathed.

"Kai-kun..Can I come and stay with you tonight? Neru and I got into a fight and I don't want to stay with her." Haku mumbled into his crimson scarf. He only heard small parts until he nodded with a beaming smile plastered on his lips. Haku smiled back at the one who had snagged her affection and wrapped her arms around his forearm.

They managed to hold up a conversation with soft fits of giggles and chuckles until the breath was knocked right out of Haku. She felt her face grow paler than before at the sight of him..Yep you guess it.

Dell.

…

Neru's shallow tears had thickened when each word Haku had spat was mesmerized in her brain. Did Haku actually mean all those harsh words? Neru bet the silverette did, but spared Neru's feelings all this time since she felt nostalgic during middle school.

The blade splashed with more crimson speckling stains as Neru continued with the repetitive motion along her arm. The blade being wielded tightly in her right hand was close to slicing her palm by now. Her left arm was full of freshly created wounds as blood oozed from them.

An intense stare between her and her wrist came along the timeline. Should she end it all now? No one in particular other than maybe her parents would miss her, so why not just make it simple on everyone else?

"Neru, please don't..." A hushed tone sent shivers down her spine when she looked up from the red splattered white tiles to who stood at the bathroom door. Those mesmerizing cerulean eyes stared with sorrow into her golden fiery orbs.

"L-Len…" A stutter mustered from her lips. She cursed that inwardly. He was seeing the weakness she would dispatch out to the public when to her lonesome; it was almost pathetic of how broken and dismantled she looked now as she sat upon the cold

"I could sense something was wrong when I noticed Haku was leaving your house with a worried face. I came over and luckily the door was unlocked..I'm sorry for barging." Len's voice was lean as though he were holding back some secret information that Neru _needed_ to know.

"Why are you cutting yourself, Neru?" The blonde dropped to his knees and propped Neru's chin to gaze into his eyes. Cerulean met golden. It was an odd yet slightly tangy mixture. "I-I was just frustrated..I-I.." She was too lost when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

A hug..? Len hadn't touched her or spoken to her in the past 3 years, and suddenly he wanted to be around her again?

"Len..if you loved me – as a friend – so much, then why did you ignore me..?" Neru's whimper was heart wrenching. Neru never showed pure weakness unless she was truly helpless in the situation she was stuck in, much like this one.

So..Len caved and told her a replica of what he had told Haku, but he sprinkled more of his passion of telling Neru. Her eyes widened when she came into realization that there was a time Rin complained over how Len had become a bet attention whore which eventually led to his overruling popularity in the school.

"Y-You..You got to leave..You'll lose the 500 if you don't.." Neru demanded. Middle school wasn't indeed yet over, but Len just waved her off with a grin. "I don't think they have some sort of chip embedded inside of me so I am staying here with you in case of your occasional mental state." He smirked at her suddenly flustered expression.

"Fine..I guess it's okay. It's not like I want you here or anything! It's just late and.." Neru has a blush spread onto her face which it was reddening with every time he made a different facial gesture. She pressed her fingertips against each other in frustration. So Tsundere, So Cute!

"Neru, I'm tired.." He mumbled as she led him to her room. "Stay here, and stay put. My parents don't come into my room at all, so I'll go sleep on the couch~" She nodded with a slightly lazy edge in her voice. Len let a sigh escape his soft lips when he tugged Neru back into the bed along with him.

His arms curled around her waist, locking her into a nightlong embrace that she most likely wouldn't be able to withstand. "Good Night, Neru-chan~" He whispered into her ear before dozing off with his face nuzzling into her neck.

Her face was beet red. Hopefully Len was just teasing with this, but she couldn't help but feel like this was..right..? I suppose that's the word to use considering that this would have felt awkward if they were younger. When she felt his breaths go shallow and brush against the bar skin of her shoulder she stole a glance at him.

Len had filled out much since when they were younger. His features have proven to become more masculine and less shota boy-like. To feel his body pressed against her back firmly notified her that he must be well toned..It kind of scared her how her thoughts mingled around Len and not focusing on sleeping.

She shut her thoughts out and began to doze, still cuddled in Len's arms firmly…It felt so wrong..yet so right…Hopefully Neru wouldn't fall and open Pandora's Box, but we won't know, I mean..We all do anything for love and lust, right?

* * *

**Well, yet another chapter finished. I am typing up chapter 5 (I think..?) to my Opposites Attract, But Sometimes which is a KaiMei story. I have not much to say here other than I was plotting this chapters storyline for a few days, wondering on how to begin it. Well, there you go.**

**Please R&R! I feel the story sucks compared to the ones I have read before and I am really putting my all into it. I would appreciate it, please and thank you. ;v;**

**~Snowy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that AkaitoxHakuxDell came out of nowhere, I just thought Haku should have her side story. I promise I will stick with the NeruxLen here so Haku will be gone for a lot of chapters for a short while xD I was over thinking it when I read a review. Anyway~ Oh and also I apologize for not updating, I'm in Jamaica :3 Also I do support NeruxMikuo and NeruxAkaito, but I am just saving that for a different story a different time, trust me, when time comes it will happen~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid= Characters = Not Mine**

**Crappy Story = Mine.**

* * *

Waking up wasn't so natural this morning, either. Neru kept trying to flail out of Len's monstrous grip, but he would always tighten his arms around her waist restricting her from leaving her bed. Instead, to occupy herself, she began to twirl Len's short, honey-blonde locks of hair around her fingers.

Neru managed to get herself to slide into an unbalanced sitting position, with Len's arms s_till _cupped around her waist. Beginning to massage his scalp was a _very _bad idea. "Neru…" His voice sent shivers down her back. Did Len just moan her name?

Cherry colored tints of red spread across her cheeks. The way her name ran along his tongue is was..Seducing. Neru was overly tempted but instead she tugged his blonde locks with a menacing grip. The blonde around her yelped and began to furiously rub his scalp, simmering the pain.

"Neru! What was that for?"Len kept his voice lowered, but he still shouted slightly. "You wouldn't wake up~" A smirk was plastered on her face as she slithered from under her bed sheets.

"Shit, morning already?" He whispered to himself. Len's gaze was locked on the shutters that freely let morning sun rays drench through and seep into Neru's room. Birds were chirping leaving one of those melodies to run through Len's mind.

"You should probably get going, Len." Neru interrupted him as she walked back into her room with casual attire on. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, but I won't be able to talk to you during school because of the bet." Len shrugged when ready to make his leave.

"Wait, the bet isn't over?" Neru impatiently tapped her foot against carpet. "Not yet, it will be by the time we are ready for high school" He responded matter-of-factly. "A-Alright..you owe me though." She stuttered out.

Len, being the occasional arrogant person he was, opened her room window and made leap for the nearest tree. Lucky for him, he was very agile and landed a perfect jump, jogging back across the street.

Dazing off at Len, Neru caught her gaze only to slap herself across the cheek and leave a bright red mark from the force. Why was she so attracted to Len, and why now of all times? I mean..Ahem, besides the fact that he has sculpted out quite nicely, she never thought about him this way when they were growing up.

What suddenly changes it to make it possible now? Besides, she should be focusing at her attention on her missing friend. Haku stormed out of the house the previous night and Neru was worried sick about her.

'_I hope Haku's alright..God knows how stupid that girl is..'_ Neru's thoughts brought only guilt and sorrow on her shoulders. She was implying that Haku was a slut, which was overly rude especially when the silverette was in her time of need.

Neru couldn't face guilt, she was too much of a coward to admit to her guilt and bypass it. Shoving her feet dangerously in her shoes, she scurried out in sight of her lost friend.

**(Get The Fuck Over Haku's Part, It Will Be Quick D:)**

She could feel the air surrounding her grow tense at sight of her brother's widened eyes. "Haku, who the fuck is this?" Her brother's harsh tone hurt her. What made it only made it ever less more unbearable was that she could visibly see the hurt in his eyes.

"H-He's My Boyfr-Boyfriend, Dell.." Haku stuttered out and squirmed under both male's red eyed harsh gaze. "Haku, whose this?" Akaito's tone was softer, referring to her other than her shocked and betrayed brother's.

"He's my brother, Akaito." Her own crimson eyes couldn't bear to stare at either of them. From a simple glimpse she could tell her brother's eyes flickered from crimson to a maroon.

Next moment she was driven forcefully out of her lover's arms, roughly tugged to Dell's side. She blinked up at her brother's solid expression while Akaito's glare got intense. "Why are you so protective of Haku, it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything.." Akaito hissed as Dell only scoffed.

"Haku is mine and only mine and I _will _protect her no matter what." Dell responded with the same expression as a rock; blank and unreadable. Haku only stood like a coward, her shoulders shaking at oncoming tears that made residence in her eyes.

"G-Guys..Please stop fighting over me.." Her voice was barely a whisper. Akaito had to strain to just hear even a word of what she said. "Come on Haku, let's get back to the house." Dell began to tug her arm in the opposite direction towards where their home was located.

Haku struggled to pull away and only winced at Dell's tightening grip on her wrist. It was Akaito to stop both silverettes in their place, much to Dell's displeased expression. Dell's anger and temper were not things to tamper with.

Dell pushed the redhead back against the brick walling of an alleyway. Haku screamed in protest as Dell was getting rather violent in man-to-man combat with Akaito. Akaito dodged and landed a few punches, trust me, but Dell wasn't as weak as it may seem with the fact he's on a computer all day.

The fight mostly ended with Akaito grabbed by the color of his coat. "Listen Kid, If you value your life or anything else important to you, I suggest you stay away from Haku. That's final. If I even see you, then stuff will happen…" Dell threatened as he grabbed Haku and began to walk away with the same angered expression.

"..I'm sorry Akaito.." Haku whispered to herself while being dragged along. Tears stained her eyes and cascading along her flushed cheeks, it was heart wrenching to see Haku shed tears.

…

Neru was busy debating her feelings over Len. _Do I really love him? I mean…He did ditch me without telling me for all those years and he still has to ignore me now! I'm not going to forgive him that easy after all… _Neru's thoughts were annoying her.

Why would she love Len? He was only a mere friend of hers; an important friend of all. Why would she be in love with the same blonde haired goody-toe-shoes guy that she had a crush on when kids? Neru shook her head violently; her thoughts were getting more and more agonizing.

Half of Neru said that being with Len was perfectly fine and he would love her back but the other half of her was a con, declining it and saying he would reject her harshly and hate her forever. The con half was plainly evil and was also the reason why Neru couldn't come to terms of loving Len.

Neru is harder to read than a book with smeared, tiny letters written all over the pages. She makes It seem as if she is unreachable, but her rougher shell is starting to change into a softer one now that Len is taking her bac- WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!. What?

Len taking Neru back? There is something utterly wrong with that timeline. First of all, Neru shouldn't be trusting Len not to make more bets and prostitute himself around anyway. She will give him hell and make him pay. If it weren't for Haku sticking by her side, she wouldn't have lasted so long.

Len will pay and will _not _get Neru back so easy. I mean, everyone needs a good challenge, Ne?

* * *

**Well. Shitty Story is Shit :P. There will be less DellxhakuxAkaito in the chapters now unless you guys actually like that part. I mean, I'm going to focus more on LenxNeru though Haku's side is pretty intense at the moment. I'm in Jamaica so that's why updates are so slow.**

**R&R! If I get more reviews I'll take my laptop out to the beach by our hotel and type up part six by the ocean waves! :D**

**Snowy-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**No, No, No! **

**Anonymous; I wasn't offended really! I am quite happy you are reading this story anyway and it makes me even happier that you kept reading and made a review after your first. Trust me, I believe I kinda put Haku in there out of random too just to keep her out of the story line for a while, but I took your suggestion quite well and I understand how you were thinking. No need to apologize. C:**

**Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

* * *

_School._

_Ugh…_

Where had Neru's weekend gone to so quickly? _I swear it was just Sunday morning.._ The poor blonde tried to muster into her thoughts though an excruciating headache became a sudden brain firewall.

"Oi..Neru." A slightly hushed voice whispered into her bedroom as she could hear her door being cracked. Someone had entered, but she recognized that voice to be her mother's.

"Hi Mom..I'll get up." Neru lifted herself unstably to a sitting up position. Her mother's lips twitched to a heartfelt smile. Neru couldn't help but examine how beautiful her mother was. Long, honey blonde locks of hair that cascaded down her back and cerulean blue eyes with caring, maturity, and occasional stubbornness.

Neru loved her mother, but it was sometimes too hard to explain how both blondes were even related in anyway. Such how their disagreements always ended with verbal fighting and someone crying…It just wasn't the relationship that a mother and daughter should have.

Lily was the name of her mother, quite pretty and it fit her well, but sometimes Neru wondered if Lily truly was her birth mother. She had learned that her father wasn't around; he left as soon as she was born. So it was always just Lily to be her protector, and she was thankful for it.

As her mother exited her room, she began to undress of her pajamas and get on her school uniform. Much like every other girl in Neru's school, she wore one of those skimpy skirts she was given. Why were guys such perverts?

Neru slid into the golden colored skirt before slipping into a white button up. She looped a tie that matched the color of her skirt around her neck, tying and pulling it firmly together professionally. Lastly to finish her wardrobe was a black jacket that she buttoned up halfway.

Neru never spent most of her time on her hair, it was just a simple side ponytail, and if she was lazy, she would leave it out the entire day. Today wasn't one of those days to laze, so she pulled it up. She was tired and just wanted to crawl back to the comfort of her bed, but I suppose school somewhat mattered to a certain extent.

Neru glanced at her appearance in the mirror, but couldn't help but feel a little..exposed with her bare legs and no leggings at least. A growl escaped her lips when her face scrunched up to a distasteful expression.

Shoving through her drawer, she managed to pull out a pair of black, thigh-high leggings. Neru stretched them on walked down the steps with her bag in hand. Brushing into the kitchen she noticed her mother sipping a mug full of coffee with a disgruntled expression.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Neru called her mother out while moving the kettle over onto the stove. Lily looked up from the tiles of the kitchen floor to meet her daughters golden gaze. Lily couldn't help but admire how her daughter had grown up, but then again feel pity for the past Neru held that she didn't even know about.

Lily knew Neru's past..It was quite sad and it had to do with the same way she had gotten the girl, but she would never tell Neru such horrible past of her life. The only noise that reverberated in the kitchen was the high pitched whistling of the kettle that demanded attention.

Lily reached over and moved the kettle off the hot stove and pulled out a mug, pouring the scalding water into it for her daughter. Neru couldn't help but shoot daggers at her mother whose back was now to her. Why was her mother ignoring such an innocent question?

"Mom. What's. Wrong." Neru hissed and crossed her arms. Lily turned with an angered expression. "Why do you want to know so bad, Neru? Don't you have school to be getting to?" Lily responded defensively. Neru was slightly scalded by her mother's words but kept her glare up.

"What are you so afraid of answering such an innocent and simple question?" She retorted. Lily tapped her yellow painted nails against the marble countertop. "I'm fine." Lily lied and Neru only cut the conversation by turning her back on her mother and beginning to dip a peppermint teabag into the heated water.

Neru sipped and walked over to sit on the couch. Her mother was so defensive, but I suppose that's where Neru learned it from. Her bravery, courage, and loyalty had all come from Lily, but some bad antics came from Lily too. Bad as in; Disrespectful, Defensive, and foul tongued.

Wait….Where's Haku? Neru's eyes stopped looking as gloomy as she began to think about her best friend's whereabouts. She hadn't heard anything from her since the dispute they had and she ran out in the middle of the night. This worried Neru..

_What if someone kidnapped her? _Neru's thoughts were taking a negative route until she stopped them immediately as if putting up a road block. Haku was dating Akaito, so she should be perfectly fine! Even Neru's thoughts were becoming defensive on the note of Haku hiding a relationship from her.

Before Neru knew it, she had demolished her mug of tea. When walking to the sink and placing her mug in, her mother stopped her from leaving the kitchen by the grab of the wrist. Neru turned to look her mother in the eyes; Cerulean meeting Golden.

"Neru..I love you, alright? Please don't be mad with me, Okay?" Lily smiled at Neru and pulled her into a hug. Neru was surprised but eventually wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her head into her shoulder. It was only occasional when Lily and Neru ever got close enough to each other to actually hug.

"I love you too, Mom.." Neru whispered into her shoulder, though it was muffled. She released herself with a lopsided smile. "I got to get to school, remember? I'll see you later on." She smiled and bid her mother farewell. She slipped into bright, neon yellow, Airwalk brand sneakers before exiting her comfort place and out to the open world.

While walking, she couldn't help but notice Len walking opposite sidewalk of her, almost as if her mirror image, though he and Rin were the true twins here. "Ne! Neru!" Len called out her name. No matter how much she just wanted to respond, she decided not to only because he simply expected her understand his situation and take it lightly and forgive him.

Ignoring him might do the trick. Neru pretended to not hear and paced a little faster. Len, being the blunt yet very smart person he is, crossed the street and began to walk beside her. "Oi. Did you hear me?" He pressed on the subject matter a little further.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood to talk. Ever thought about it?" She hissed and gave him a cross expression. He shuddered but continued his probing. "What's got you pissed?"

"You do." She responded sourly

"What exactly did I do?"

"Ignored me for 3 years"

"I thought you were over that!"

"Well you thought wrong, piss off."

"Neru! Come one stop being a-.."

Len stopped himself from saying something truly hurtful to the golden haired blonde that stood solid beside him. "Stop being a what? Spit it out since you want to be even worse to me." Neru crossed her arms and spat. Her hair blew with the wind current but she stood without a faltering stance; her position was very powerful. Len gulped, she was all too intimidating.

"Being well…A bitch. You are kind of being a bitch Neru." He came clean out with what exactly he wanted to say. What? He couldn't find another word to explain that she was being a rather bitchy. She froze for a moment, her face was drained of all emotion and her hands dropped to her sides.

"Fuck off." Regaining posture, she hissed at him and began to walk away. "Stay as fucking far away from me as you possibly can. You know what can happen if you don't." She threatened and walked away.

She wasn't going to feel regret or pity. It was like this because of Len; he ignored her and forced this timeline upon himself. Neru's stomach churned in a regretful feeling making her feel worse about what she had done. Oh well, it's for Len's own good. Maybe he would stop trying to gain friendship with her now…But Neru just couldn't help but feel that she did something wrong…

* * *

**I'm back from Jamaica, a week there sure was fun. Well for now her y'all go. There is going to be fights and Len is going to be romantic. Sorry if he seems a little Spice but not fully xD Well Nothing really different, but I am starting 2 new stories../shot**

**Please R&R! They make me happy and feed my computers and Fanfiction Account's souls. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**What!? A New Chapter!? I must be dreaming or something because I kinda pissed off everyone. Sorry, I'm getting ready for asschool to start up again. Well please don't be too pissed at me for being away like the asshole I can be xD Here We Go!~**

**Disclaimer: Your Mother.**

* * *

Wow. Just wow. Len could've used any other word to express how cold Neru was acting at the moment and of all he used _that _specific one. Regret brewed up a weird mixture in his stomach. He should have known that Neru forgiving him that easily was only a dream come true in some ass fairytale booklet for children of the age 4.

Determination masked Len's features when thinking up bigger and better plans to win Neru as his girlfr-Wait..What the fuck? Out of this 3 year ban from friendship, didn't he just want to become friends with her again? I mean, all lack of communication aside, Len basically watched Neru grow up. It may have been from afar for a small time, but he still noticed how she became more womanly.

The blonde had to stop thinking about this; he only wanted Neru to be his best friend again, right? Right. His footsteps became more hurried; last thing he wanted was to get another late pass from his bitch of a homeroom teacher. She completely despised –no –_loathed_ Len. Why? It was because he bypassed her standards.

Len was a brilliant student so, of course there had to be one teacher who disliked him only for correcting her every now and then. He was too deep in memory of the time he "accidently" spilt paint all over her paperwork just so she couldn't get it in on time and couldn't remember the grades, to notice that he had reached the fading pastel pink building he had become so accustomed to.

Cerulean eyes scanned their surroundings, from the trimmed and well-tended trees and flower beds surrounding the school's outside walls to the remaining students dressed in school uniforms, most females wearing different colored skirts while males wore different color ties or jackets of their choices.

Bypassing all of the chipper students with gleaming faces and having interesting conversations, he walked into the school building towards his designated hallway. As he walked at his quick pace, he grazed the sea of different students' hair colors, looking for the one golden blonde that stood out. Unlike most girls who had only brunette locks, some had different colors.

Such as Gumi's forest green, or Luka's pastel pink, or most of all Miku trademark teal. There weren't many blondes at the school, so saving Len the aggravation; it wasn't difficult to find his ex-friend. Only issue was, he really had no way in hell to find her. She was always someplace where no one expected her, but he was sure he would see her in his homeroom, Science.

His fingers scanned and twisted his lock various times to get the combination right, where he finally pulled out his textbook and turned to his right to see two male figures coming down the hall, specifically towards him.

Both were the other two of his trio, which meant they were also very popular and heartthrobs. First one is Oliver, his dirty blonde haired friend who always managed to stand out in the crowd with his sailor's jacket and hat. He had come from England, so his accent was quite alluring adding to his popularity.

The second, or known as the leader of the trio, was Utatane Piko. Honestly, Len thought he was a douche. The only reason Len could tell Piko out of a crowd was because of the outrageous cowlick (aka agohe) that made residence at the top of his snow white locks of short hair. All three had become popular because of Len and his bet taking.

Popularity hardly changed Len, but gave him slightly more confidence, along with Oliver. Oliver was always the shy kid who didn't say much in a conversation, which popularity helped both add positives to their personalities. Piko however, his head and ego swelled causing him to become an egotistic, insensitive, flirt. Why was he still friends with him again?

"Yo, Len. Guess who's got a new bet for ya~" Piko sang in his usual sing song voice as approaching the blonde. A perfect scowl crossed the Kagamine's lips. No. No! He wasn't going to take any more of these foolish bets. They cost him his first friendship, and he wasn't about to go waste off any more of what was left of his pathetic dignity. He didn't need to keep prostituting himself like a whore, it wasn't even like he was doing the bets for his own financial issues anymore! It was all about Piko in the end, even before Piko took more of the profit than Len.

"No Piko. I'm sick of these bets. I swear, you have made me look like a bad guy enough from my very first one. I lost Neru because of it." Len shot back like a bullet, causing Piko's silver-ish blue eyes to get slightly wide and dull and his mouth to become slack. "E-Excuse me? Len, you can't back out! Why are you still worrying about that dumb Akita anyway?" Piko scoffed, flipping strands of hair out of his face in a feminine way.

Growls emitted from the back of Len's throat as soon he hoisted Piko off his feet against the lockers by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you ever, I mean _Ever_, call Neru stupid, do I make myself clear?" Many whispers were heard and Len could have sworn he heard Piko give in a whimper and gulp. "Y-yeah Man, just put me down.." Piko sounded so pitiful, and for so long he had control over Len, it made Len feel twice as more pathetic than before.

He let the male go, but let another snarl in the silverette's direction. Oliver didn't exactly know what to do in the situation, so he settled with gazing out the window close to the two. Len on the other hand, stormed to his Science class. Neru had to be in there, right?

…

Being in the music room by herself was soothing, especially so early in the morning. The birds chirping lightly and how the light yellow sunrays poured into the room with a graceful dance to it almost made the blonde want to compose music. That is, if she could play. Neru snorted at the thought before giving the piano a tempted glance. Well..It's not like anyone else is listening to her anyway~

She sat on the stool, letting it grace across the tiled floor quietly to adjust herself to her likings. Her fingertips lightly pressed at the keys, soft notes playing back to her with reassurance. She smiled before beginning a few more notes she knew of a song she had loved when younger, she had even tried to learn it that it described her that well. The song was Rolling Girl.

Her eyes closed in concentration while her fingertips pressed at the keys. She hadn't messed up yet, but she was sure a mistake was to come. This was one of the many times in her life where she could just let the troubles fade and let her tough façade go dull, and play the piano like she meant it. No one had known she used to play for her mother when younger, and she quit after discovering her mother was lying to her about her father being dead.

Blonde eyelashes hugged her cheeks as her expression fell blank, giving her a more innocent and soft look. Neru let her voice out bold and not shaky with the fact no one was around her, only singing along the lyrics and occasionally humming when forgetting the words.

"Wow, I would have never expected you of all people to be able to play piano. Or sing for the matter." She knew that voice. Of all voices she loathed it had to be Akaito. The melody ceased to dance on her yellow-painted fingertips as she stood , her height nowhere close to succeeding Akaito's. "What the hell were you doing spying on me, Prick!?" Neru's voice suddenly became hoarser, earning a smirk from the redhead that stood before her.

"You're much prettier when you are alone~" Playboy. That was the only word that could cross her mind to define Akaito. Now she was wondering why he wanted to talk to her, especially since he wasn't having Haku draped in his arms. "Where the fuck is Haku?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest while her golden bangs fell messily in her eyes.

"Well, she was going to stay at my place, but-."

"Oh, so you were going to have her stay at your house to take advantage of her?" Neru probed, earning a serious and yet worried expression from Akaito. "What are you talking about blondie? I am not trying to get Haku's body, you idiot. For your info, I happen to love your best friend, far more than you if you drove her away with your words and into my arms two nights ago."

Neru felt herself nibble at her lip with her canines. _'So that's where she went..' _Neru thought, feeling guilty once more about the situation. "Where is she?" Neru tried to detour away from the previous, which it actually worked. "I don't know, all I remember is her brother and I fighting and he forcefully took her home afterwards. I came to ask, do you know the shit on Dell? I mean..He seemed a little _too _protective back there.."

Akaito scratched the back of his head nervously while Neru thought of the previous situation before a bright light shone in her mind. "Haku did say that Dell loved her..More than a brother would I guess…" Neru blushed at the memory, scratching her cheek in habit of nervous situations. "Wait..He loves her? Did he know she was with me?" Akaito's crimson and lively eyes took a dull turn into maroon and lifeless.

"She told me she was supposed to tell him yesterday, but I guess she didn't get a chance do seeming you guys fought on the day of our fight.." Neru scanned her nails over her skin once more. This nervous habit was beginning to frustrate her. The aura surrounding both of them seemed to hang thick on Neru's shoulder, until the weight was suddenly lifted by the vibration in the phone case she had snapped around her thigh. It had to Haku, there was no other explanation.

'Hey. I'm sorry about the fight. I luv you'

'What?! Y r u sry? I was the stupid one! R u coming to school?' Haku must know Neru was serious if she was apologizing. It was rare to find the blonde to apologize, even if she did something truly menacing.

'Yea. C u soon'

'Kk. Luv you Haku~'

Neru was so used to expressing her affections for her friend that way, like best friends. Lucky for her, Len wasn't her friend anymore since that would be awkward to say that, especially when they were older and hormonal. Wait, why was she still thinking about that popular blonde douche?

Akaito coughed, gaining her attention. "Haku's coming to school. You might as well go meet her." Neru said dully, collecting her messenger bag from leaning on the piano's leg and ready to make her leave. She stopped abruptly when pulled back by her wrist. "Do you honestly think I replaced you?"

Those words actually.._Stung_. How could he so easily see through her, pouring more salt on her wounds to irritate them? Was it that she was so easy to read that Akaito hit her like a bulls eye, reading her though he was supposed to be her enemy? How did he stick closer to her than her best friend, who could barely read her emotions at all?

"Why would you say something so stupid?" Her voice was lacking intimidation. She could have sworn she heard it crack. Neru was getting defensive as her bright, golden eyes reflected the water beginning to build up in their depths, bringing all those unshed tears during her life up to surface, and to let the one persons he hated see them. Out of instinct, Akaito wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a well needed hug.

"I'm not going to take Haku away from you. She loves you, and I can't break you guys apart. Your bond is too strong and I wouldn't want to get rid of you.." This was farfetched of how Akaito was suddenly acting like he cared for Neru, but all she could do at the moment was accept his pity and hug him back wrapping her arms loosely around his back. He was actually being out of character. That normal playboy was nowhere at the moment in Akaito, it was only a sweet and gentle guy hugging her fears away, though she previously loathed him.

What wasn't understandable was how he saw through her. Through the façade and lies, he saw what Neru truly was; a coward. It was true, she only used false bravery that she ddin't have to fight back, though sometimes she got lucky with a good punch or two. Akaito saw the pitiful blonde, creeping in the depths of Neru's shell, asking and pleading for help to be freed. How did he see it? What made him see it? How was she discovered and noticed?

What else could he see?

This somewhat heartfelt moment was disturbed by a small yet overly dramatic gasp. "Neru..Why would you? How could you..?" The mumbling was so sorrowful when both pulled away to see Haku with tears plucked delicately in her eyes, face downcast as she clenched her fists. "Haku it's not-Haku!" Both Akaito and Neru began at the same time to only stop and stare at each other for a split second to find the silverette had dashed from the mistaken crime scene.

Both male and female left in the room with more stress on their hands groaned and swore under their breath before both leaving to find the girl misinterpreting a meaningless hug.

…

"I couldn't believe it, Len! Why exactly would Neru and Akaito be together in the music room this morning? Why!? Never have I ever been betrayed like this!" Haku mumbled while pacing back and forth in front of Len, his cerulean eyes following her back and forth with a slight spark on interest in the topic at hand. So, looks as if Akaito and Neru are going behind Haku's back?

"They were hugging Len, hugging! Only couples and friends do that, right? They hate each other though, so it wouldn't make sense!" Len appeared disgruntled of the fact. It was true both the redhead and blonde despised each other, what could possibly make them change their minds now?

Wasn't for long until specific blonde that now caught Haku's hateful attention, breezed into the room calmly. Neru slammed her palms down on Haku's desk, both of them glaring into one another's souls. "What. Do. You. Want?" Haku breathed, trying not to sound too pushy as that wasn't a part of her personality to be abrasive.

"What you saw back there, was completely innocent. If you don't want to believe me go to your boy toy's class and ask him personally. You're lucky you were on his sorry ass' mind when he came to ask me if I'd seen you. He triggered something and I reacted and he hugged me to make me feel better. Now if that's too much for you to handle, you can always break up with him. Not my problem, all you gotta do is stop being a bitch."

Neru strode past Haku to sit on the right side of Len, grumbling profanity under her breath and pulling out her touch screen phone to play a game. Another 5 minutes till class started and the day was already becoming too long for Neru's taste.

"Hey..Neru." Neru glanced up to see Len's baby blues searching her eyes. That caused a faint tint of pink to creep up on her cheeks, but it she glared the opposite direction of his face and snorted. "Wow, I would have expected you to call me bitch."

Len tensed. She still wasn't over that little incident? Well, speaking of which, who in their right mind wouldn't be offended by being called a bitch, especially by their old friend? That must have been harsher than he was really intending. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You must have meant it; you seemed pretty serious this morning." Her fingers scanned across the keyboard, forwarding a text to Gumi. A sigh breezed past Len's lips. "I'm really sorry, alright? I didn't mean to..Well…I wasn't supposed to call you that, it just slipped. Please, just forgive me, this once? I'll do anything.."

No matter how intriguing that "anything" offer sounded, she ignored looking at him, that is, until the blood rushing to her cheeks would cease and it wouldn't be all that noticeable. "Why in my right mind would I forgive you? Are you planning to win back my friendship? You don't know anything about me anymore..So leave it at that and go away."

"Neru, do you have anything planned this afternoon?" Why would Len care? Neru snorted once more, eyeing the blonde seated next to her. "No. Why?" Cerulean blue met golden yellow for a split moment before she looked away from where he was facing. "I want to walk home with you today; I have something awesome to show you."

That did sound slightly enjoyable. An afternoon left to hanging out with Len didn't sound too menacing, so she simply nodded and put her phone back on vibrate and in its current holster. Next thing you know, there comes their bitch Science teacher to invade their personal space. Kill Me Now.

* * *

**So Close to 3,000! So close! Bc**

**I have been dead, Gomen Ne. Don't worry, I hate typing up their classes so naturally I just skip, so don't expect to see anything about school the following chapter xD You can easily tell I am taking this story slow, since first of all, they haven't pondered on family, but it all has to build when Neru and Len become friends again, don't worry my friend T^T **

**Please Read & Review. All the reviews you guys make are well appreciated! **

**~Snowy-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa Minna! Ogenki Desuka? I hope fine. Anyway, Sumimasen, gomen gomen. I took a hiatus, and the worst part, I didn't tell any of y'all! I am taking Algebra this year, and I am tired and I am struggling to stay in this advanced math class, if I don't, then dog eat my supper. So I have been busy, and ignoring my wonderful reviewers. Sumimasen ;-;**

**Anyway, I was thinking about making a new story, but I think I should at least try to finish one of these first trololol.**

**On with the story!**

Like the occasional gentleman Len currently is being, he forced himself to wait –all the while impatiently –for Neru to exit the school building and join him to the area he so eagerly wanted to show her.

'_I assume it's possible that if I manage to have her love this place, then she would consider being my friend again..' _Len continued to plot out his plans of regaining friendship within his brain until a harsh pinching feeling made a rough sting on his skin.

"Ow! What the hell? Who did tha-" The blonde stopped dead pan in track of thought as he noticed it was the girl that was causing his once so excellent grades to gradually slip up to the point that he had to get his mother to _sign _his report card once more like in grade school.

"Now, unless you are going to just stand here and waste my time, then let's get moving." Said female blonde retorted snappishly. Len looked sheepish for a moment before grabbing Neru by her forearm and guiding her out of school district.

"Where are we going!?" Neru was forcing herself to be heard above distinct car horns and busy streets as Len still trudged her along, preventing her from walking at her own willed pace. Son of a bitch. It was obvious that Len had ignored her question –more like demand –on purpose.

**TROLOLOLTHATWASAFILLER*COUGHCOUGH*  
**

By the time the couple(not in _that _way!) had finally slowed down to a steady pace of walking, Neru's legs were beginning to ache and buckle against her, being as stubborn as she can be on a natural basis. The poor girl hunched over, her pale hands brushing over her knees that were clad with thigh-high stockings. When readying herself to open her eyes, Len swiftly covered them with his palm, preventing her from examining her surroundings. Apparently this little adventure was a big "surprise" for Neru.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagamine?" As always, the blonde female demanded for answers without giving her victim much time to think up a reasonable excuse. "You'll see, I want it to be a surprise~" Neru could hear the smile within his voice. The blonde girl couldn't help but smile back at his childlike behavior.

It had been a long time since Neru was actually embraced in this manner by Len too. The last time this had happened was when Len would bring her to their old hideout when trying to not get caught by the parents for punishments. Neru wasn't exactly sure if Len was bringing her back to old memories once more to possibly add the spark to their relationship status, it wouldn't have much effect on Neru. Then again, the place Len brought her was most likely where the city was basically crowded with bashful colors mostly in the evening, which is probably why Len was waiting so long to take her out here. It looks the best at night~

"Now!" Len surprised her out of thought as he ripped his hand off of her golden honey eyes and let her be exposed to whatever hell he must have dragged her along to. In fact, what Len had dragged her to was the uttermost opposite of hell but one of the best paradises she had set gaze upon; the cityscape that he used to show her when they were kids. It wasn't their hideout like Neru was expecting either, it was the place they visited when hunting down butterflies, where had finally discovered her feelings for Le- Ultimate Cock Block, we are NOT going into the past here.

Neru certainly wasn't expecting such an extravagant scene before her. The city was overcrowded with neon lights of red, green, bright yellow, pink; any color that could be thought of off the top of her mind was in the spectrum that she was currently gazing upon. Len seemed satisfied with her expression, crossing his arms and standing in triumph. It had been long since he had seen her so amazed.

The way the different colors left a luminous glint in her honey gold eyes was simply what Len admired about her. By the time the fireflies started to flitter around his best friend, he was too tempted to take this moment to submit to do something more to earn Neru's trust and happiness. That's all Len desired. Needed. _Wanted. _

Neru caught a side glance of Len's expression. The want in his eyes explained the eager feelings and mixed emotions he was feeling towards her, probably having to do with this whole friendship issue. For the slightest bit of a moment she felt guilty for once, making Len depressed in such an area as this. It was unfair on how much effort he was giving to trying to get closure and give closure to his once so close best friend, but she was being too cold hearted and lost in past emotions that she couldn't accept the new and let a new day start.

Well, that stops here.

Neru had to give up all the revenge and hatred she was emitting in the depths and cleanse herself of all the filth. Now she needed to let the new days begin and let the old rest in their condemned, but keep her from being consumed by it. Determination masked her eyes, a wild glint of courage in the golden irises.

"Len..Thank you." She paid attention only to her combat boots that were resting side by side in the bristly grass where she stood, ignoring the eye contact between his cerulean irises with her own golden. The need to say more gnawed at her nerves, nagging her to the point of cracking. She wanted to say more to him, but her voice was lost.

"For what?" His head cocked slightly to the right out of confusion. Neru bit her lip at this, darting her eyes from his cerulean back to the dull green of the grass back around to the neon spectrum behind her. "I don't know..I guess for just..Being there for me? It's not like I like you being around or anything…I just am touched by the fact you try so hard to be my friend! That's all! Nothing more! This doesn't mean you're my friend!"

The way the poor blonde stumbled on words was quite adorable. Len had always assumed she was a tsundere. His eyes softened and his curious expression turned into a vibrant smile. As a response, Neru actually smiled. It wasn't one of those forced, fake smiles that she would pull on picture day; it was actually a genuine smile. A _true _Neru smile; which Len hadn't seen any of those since their childhood together.

Len was automatically drawn to her, how her lips were thin and full and were tugged into a perfect smile. He absolutely adored the way her head would cock slightly to the left when she smiled at someone, and how her eyes were half lidded and framed by golden lashes to match her fiery eyes was simply stunning. What helped with this magnificent scene were the luminous glints in her eyes. It was the contrast between the stars that were beginning to take their places in the sky and the manufactured lights that were fluttering about the city.

This moment would have been sealed with perfection if only he could kiss her. These sudden imaginations have adorned his mind lately, making him imagine being more than simply friends with Neru. Friendship seemed to not fit their tale anymore, and Len wanted to change their path in story quickly. It wasn't easy earning back Neru's trust after all the horrible things he had done to her in the past despite his heart aching in its solemn silence. He almost couldn't believe it; he was falling in love with his childhood friend.

It seemed too cheesy and unrealistic such as romance novels and movies that loveless teenage girls would watch on a Friday evening at the movie theatre, but he couldn't actually believe that those moments that he found too good to be true were becoming his reality. He was in love with his best friend, but the problem was exactly this; this friend is Neru. Neru we're talking about! Neru would rather get her phone smashed to bits by Rin's road roller than have to tolerate a romantic flick or novel. He strongly doubted there was even the simple fiber filled with love hormones in Neru's body, no matter how much he may search. Neru was impossible to reach romantically, but maybe with a little push he could put this tale in the right direction of a cheesy romantic film.

Despite the mixed emotions that were drawing out of him right now in bold lists, he did notice how Neru seemed deep in thought herself as she stared at the scenery before her. Len wished he brought his camera along with him, she fit the scenery so well as if she actually _belonged _where she was, as if it was her _true _home.

Pounding against his chest was his heart as he watched her every movement, taking in new characteristics about her that he hadn't really noticed before, such as, how she tends to place her index finger to her lips when in thought, and also how she scratches her right cheek when she's nervous. Len also picked up the fact that she liked to paint her nails in black and yellow colors; checkered or diamond patterned.

You may call him a stalker or a creeper for examining all her new behaviors that seemed to have invisible to him before, but now, with the un-doubtful positive thoughts of his mixed emotions and butterflies being love, he was dedicated and determined to have Neru fall in love with him also.

"Ne, Len. I'm ready to go, thanks for bringing me here, it was nice to see this place again." Neru slung her messenger bag over head to get firm grip on her left shoulder and the fabric resting delicately against her right thigh. "C-Chotto Matte! Maybe want to go and get some groceries with me? I know this is probably bothering you, but I want company, if you don't mind..?" Neru just simply couldn't say "No" to the pleading glints in his eyes, to where they sparkled and seemed wider than saucers in a puppy dog-ish way.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Neru mumbled, but reluctantly followed Len once his eyes began to sparkle in appreciation. "Thank you! Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" Continuously Len repeated those words; of course he did because he was such a humble being. Neru hushed him with her index finger pressing against his soft lips. A broad, soft pink blush spread across her cheeks when Len grinned at her. What had only made this moment more awkward was when Len _licked _her finger. Neru was quite sure she resembled a cherry after feeling hot blood rush to her cheeks and ears.

Len only chuckled at how Neru looked and simply kept strolling along, motioning her to follow him. She bit back a growl and chased up beside him to where the couple was side by side, having light conversation, like an actual couple would on a date night.

"How long is this walk supposed to be?" Neru complained. "Not long actually, normally its 10 minutes walk from the cityscape to the store." Len pressed a finger to his lips in thought before responding to her. '_He's so feminine' _Neru thought and giggled, leaving Len puzzled to why she did.

"Why'd you giggle?" Len stifled a little chuckle.

"No reason" Neru arrogantly stuck her head opposite of Len's in a high-mighty type manner. Len laughed at her, continuously asking the question, only to be bickering back and forth with Neru at this point.

A soft cry broke their continuous fight. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before glancing in front of them at a little girl who seemed to be 4 or 5. She had soft brunette locks of hair that were tied in a ponytail that only aimed to the center of her back. Her eyes were a bright caramel color but they were filled with sorrowful tears. She wore a bright orange summer dress even though she had a warm jacket and leggings on over and under it.

Len was the first the rush to her aid and press a warm hand against her back soothingly and said, "Hey there! What's your name?" Len hushed her incessant crying and poked her cheek with a chuckle, making her smile at least. "Hotaru. What's your name, onii-san?" Len chuckled at how formal she was. "My name is Len, and this is Neru," Len gestured at the blonde, who seemed shocked from being suggested on the spotlight. Hotaru looked up at her and smiled cutely. "Hajimemashite Neru-onee-san! Doozo yoroshiku." Neru smiled and crouched down beside Len and shook little Hotaru's hand. "Now why don't you tell us why you're all sad?" Len continued his sentence, earning her attention and tears following. "My mommy told me to s-stay here..And I lost her!" Hotaru hiccupped as the crowds surrounding the trio began to build with people passing.

"Well then why don't we go and look for your mommy, huh?" Neru added, cocking her head and smiling. Oh God, how Len wanted to just kiss her then and there, but alas, he would end up under a bus for a stunt like that. Hotaru bobbed her head vigorously –which Len took as nodding –and hopped into Neru's welcoming arms. It was quite cute actually, Neru and Len taking care of a small child for even the luxury of a few minutes.

"What does your mommy look like, ne?"

"Mommy has yellow hair like onee-san's!," Neru kind of took offense to her hair being referred to as "yellow" instead of gold. "And she has light blue eyes like Len-onii's." Hotaru picked at Neru's golden locks and played until Len swooped her out of Neru's arms and into his, tossing her in the air before effortlessly catching her. The little child giggled before settling in Len's arms, where Neru smiled warmly at how fatherly he seemed- Wait What?

Fatherly? PFFT. It's not like Neru and Len are ever going to get _married _or anything. That was quite the awkward thought. Neru swallowed a lump in her throat from shock of what she was letting process through her brain. "Neru? Neru-chan?" Neru-tan!" She quickly suppressed her zoning out and stared at both Len and Hotaru. "Coming or what?" She nodded and followed Len on quest to find Hotaru's mother.

Distinct calls of 'Hotaru!' and 'Honey, where are you!' were heard above crowds of talking people, and it wasn't longer until they found said woman they were looking for. "Mommy!" Hotaru called with glee, being set down to run to her mother by Len.

"Hotaru! My dear Hotaru!" A woman clad in a formal, thick black jacket with a white floral dress underneath with fall black stiletto boots stood before her child. The woman crouched and welcomed her child with open arms, tears cascading down her cheeks as both her and her child embraced.

Both Neru and Len watched the delicate scene unfold before them. Len on the other hand took this as an opportunity and grabbed hold of Neru's cold hand. The blonde beside him jumped slightly before settling in his touch. Len's cerulean eyes brightened at this. Wow! Neru didn't even retreat, although, Len was pretty sure she was refraining from doing anything because she didn't want to cause a scene. Oh well, a step closer out of the enemy zone was enough to send Len head over heels.

"Thank you both for bringing my little Hotaru to me. How can I repay you lovebirds?" Both Neru and Len flushed bright pink at the term "lovebirds".

"H-Ha ha..You see, He and I are _not _together. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Neru jerked her hand away from Len's afterwards, sending him an icy cold glare from the corner of her eyes. Len took that harshly and bit his lower lip with enough force to draw a small trickle of blood. That truly did backfire, didn't it?

"Oh! Well I apologize for jumping to conclusions, I didn't know." The woman's voice was bright and sweet and dripped with honey, but a worried and apologetic expression masked her face with a graceful smile to accompany it.

"Please, the issue was all his. He held my hand, after all." Neru waved her right hand at the blonde haired woman before her. Now, Len could have sworn he heard the sudden shatter of glass within his heart. Len tensed and flushed, but kept his eyes downcast.

"Thank you again for bringing Hotaru back to me, Neru-! I mean- !" The woman hurriedly attempted to correct herself, but was cut short but Neru's question, "How do you know who I am?"

This brought thick air around the four people, the woman bit her lip while Neru narrowed her eyes to fiery cat-like slits that were darted at said woman. "Again, how do you know my name, Ms? I don't remember Len or Hotaru saying my name when in your presence. You better start talking before something ugly happens to your weave there" Neru challenged once more, daring to step an inch closer.

At this the woman had official _snapped. _Apparently she took huge offence to her supposedly _"natural" _blonde wavy hair. She lunged at Neru but was restrained by Len –who had jumped in front of Neru at peak of the physical dispute -; though he was struggling with the force the woman was pressing against him. Neru on the hand had pushed Len aside and punched the woman across the cheek and uppercut her straight in the jaw. Len bet that that must have at least left the older woman dazed.

Neru reached down to grab hold of the vibrant yellow locks of curly hair and to harshly yank at them, forcing the other woman to look at her. "Now, answer my question, who are you?" Neru challenged with overpowering eyes, practically forcing the woman to look at her.

"Alright! My name is Ann, and I know you through your _mother _Lily, she was such a wonderful woman Neru, if only she hadn't screwed me over. Trust me, ask her about me, and she'll know who I am. Call me Sweet Ann, see you around, Neru.." The woman now known as Sweet Ann snickered before shoving Neru away and rising to her feet and painfully grabbed the brunette child's traumatized hand and walking away.

"Sweet Ann, huh? I'm going to look into this with my mom later, but on a good note let's go to the store before it gets too dark." Neru cleared her mind of the previous encounter and beckoned Len to follow her. He obliged and obediently did it. Except by following what she told him to do, it lured him right into a trap.

"So how come you held my hand like that, you've never done that before?" Neru curiously cocked her head to the right, staring into his baby blue irises. Len had been caught in the rat trap.

'_Because I'm insanely in love with you, that's why!' _Len's mind screamed at him and nagged him to repeat what his mind was telling him. He couldn't tell Neru that he loved her more than just a friend because for the matter of fact, right now he wasn't even considered her friend anymore! He couldn't just tell her he has a romantic interest in her yet when he doesn't know anything about her right now! He would just have to come up with some convincing lie to throw her off track, that's all.

"B-Because I-I was feeling…cold..?" Len shrugged his shoulders and added a quite nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. Neru just rolled her eyes and continued walking, her golden vine of hair in a ponytail swaying in the wind. "Neru! Wait up!" Len called after her with a playful grin after he heard her groan. She truly was something.

They had finally made it to the grocery store after God knows how long. Neru groaned when Len took hold of her hand once more, dragging her in the direction of fresh fruits and vegetables. Immediately, Len grabbed a dull green plastic bag and began stuffing bananas in five by five (because of the stem keeping them together, duh!). A familiar chime from Neru's phone holster vibrated against her thigh, making her giggle. She pulled it out, noticing it was a text from Haku.

'Sry 4 today. I talkd 2 Akaito, & he told me I was misunderstanding. Hope ur not pissed'

'Why wuld I? I don't care much. U were in PMS mode trolololol. Yea, Yea, Yea I still love ya.

'Coolos! Glad u do! Luv ya 2, can I come and spend the night also? I don't wanna go back to Dell, he'll kno I was with Akai~'

'Course, but u r gonna have 2 stop avoidin' Dell sooner or l8r. :P'

'Yea, I kno. Brb, packin before Dell notices I'm home! oAo Ttyl.'

Neru didn't bother to respond at this but continued to follow Len throughout the store. Various things were in his basket by now; such as few apples, various amounts of oranges and bananas, a head of lettuce and lastly a container filled with eggs. Neru watched Len's movements as he was staring at the carrots in concentration. Neru found how he was so concentrated cute.

Len's bangs lightly fell to the right when he cocked his head, so they managed to cascade over one cerulean iris. Len's index finger pressed against his lips lightly as he thought about which ones looked fresher than others, and he seemed so lost to the world. Len wasn't paying attention to her nor anything else surrounding him, it was actually funny; he was focused on just carrots.

"You look so focused." Neru giggled at him, watching as he flicked his gaze from the deep orange vegetables. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Ha ha. Mom likes it when her vegetables are REAL fresh. Like, not even a speck of old on them." Len smiled, causing Neru to blush and look away. Wait, what the fuck? Blushing deeply? Oh hell no! Neru was not going to fall in love with Len, being his friend once more sufficed just well, thank you.

"Hey, could you go grab 2 boxes of pocky from over there~" Len pointed to where he wanted Neru to go, which she followed directions obediently and picked up two red boxes filled with the chocolate stick candy. Neru walked back to where Len stood picking up another head of lettuce and dropped the two containers of candy in his basket gracefully. "Thank you." Len closed both eyes and cocked his head to smile, forcing Neru to turn into a deep red cherry.

"Should we get ready to check out?" Neru questioned, coughing slightly from the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Hm? Oh yeah, we probably should check out now." Len responded before walking in the direction of checkout. Neru followed along, still pondering on her feelings toward her friend.

"Cash or Credit?" The male cashier asked Len. The male behind the cash register constantly flicked his gaze to Neru and would awkwardly turn away and blush. Len was fuming at this before slamming cash down onto the conveyer belt with a clenched palm. Neru jumped a bit from the panging noise.

"O-Oh I'm sorry sir. Hey cutie, are you taken?" From being a nervous wreck with Len the cashier changed into a fail flirter and turned to Neru. Ohohoho, now Len was pissed. "Okay, listen! If she's with me, wouldn't that give you the slightest fucking hint that she's taken!? She's mine okay, so fuck off and give me my damn bag you dickweed!" Len literally snarled through clenched teeth and fists, making Neru blush at the _'she's mine'_ remark.

Fuming and muttering under his breath, Len grabbed Neru lightly by her wrist and stormed out of the store. Neru was honestly surprised; Len was being forceful, in charge, overpowering and showing his dangerous side. Neru liked this different side of Len; it gave him that bad boy type feel.

"Sexy side of you, Len~" Neru chuckled at how Len flinched and froze, turning to her with a blushing face from embarrassment. "Y-Yeah I just didn't want the prick to bother you, that's all…" Len scratched the back of his neck nervously, it was real cute. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You know I can handle myself, right? Thank you anyway though." Neru smiled and for once in the sense of the moment, hugged Len. Len went rigid from shock, a faint tint of pink rushing to his cheeks. The blonde girl only shook her head and tugged him by his wrist into the direction of their homes, trying to keep Len balanced since he was supposedly still under shock.

After light small talk and little joking, Neru and Len overall had a good time, ready for rest which they had school tomorrow, great~ It was only Monday and already it felt like today was one of those Fridays that would seal a perfect week and wait for the next. As the couple approached their neighborhood, Neru was seriously contemplated whether to give in to these feelings that she wasn't sure about or to keep this as her dirty little secret until she weasels her way into finding the conclusion. Well, her second choice seemed less honesty, but since when has Neru ever been honest? It wasn't long until Len poked her to grab hold of her attention, causing her to blush and break gaze away from him in embarrassment. Len presented her with yet another signature smile, which she gladly returned a small grin.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow..?" Len dared to bring their farewell, which Neru noly nodded and reply. This was just one of those opportunities where he could take advantage of how she was placed. With this locked in mind, Len wrapped his arms around her once they had made way to her front porch, giving her a sweet yet short hug, that seemed mostly friendly, but Neru swore she felt Len bite back from kissing her.

"S-See you tomorrow…" Neru wiggled her fingers slowly at Len, waiting for him to safely reach his home (though it was right across the street from her own, anything could happen!) As Len entered his home, she turned and twisted the chrome knob of her residence, entering and breathing heavily with a blush. Today was really getting a good grip on her, manipulating what she thought she felt into something completely different. Neru wasn't quite sure if she could handle all the drama going on within her once so modern life, which was slowly turning upside down all because of one guy who used to be her best friend.

"How come you're home so late today?" Neru's mother stalked into the living room, clad in a cream white robe and slip on house slippers. Lily looked a bit on the restless side; honey blonde hair disheveled, eyes a darker shade of Caribbean Sea blue which they obviously showed the drowsiness in her eyes. By the looks of it, Neru was sure that her mother did some unholy things with some company pre to Neru's entrance.

"Oh, I was out with a friend for a while." Neru shrugged, dropping her schoolbag by the couch and slipping out of her combat boots. Lily simply nodded and stalked into the kitchen, a content sigh escaping her full, pink, thin lips as she began to brew up some coffee. Neru watched her for a small time, until finding her interest in her mother boring and soon staring at her black and yellow checkered nails. Lily coughed, regaining Neru's attention.

"Oh! Hey mom, when I was out with my friend, this lady named 'Sweet Ann' said you would know her? Also her daughter Hotaru?" By the end of her sentence, there was a sudden crash, sounds of glass shattering against tile. Neru got up and went to check, which the conclusion of the crash was her mother staring wide eyed at her, a pile of ceramic shards lay scattered in front of her. Lily began to shake noticeably, this was beginning to startle Neru at how frightened her mother was acting, and it was very out of character. "M-Mom?" Neru shakily questioned her mother's state, which Lily ran over to Neru, shaking her harshly by her shoulders.

"Where!? Ann is coming for us Neru! She has finally found me…" Lily was hallucinating, she was sure she had just spiked up her drugs a bit too much from the pain post to sex. Sweet Ann had finally found her, to finally bring Hotaru back home! Wait…Lily couldn't bring her darling back until Neru was out of the picture. "Mom, who is Sweet Ann, and what does she have to do with you or me?" Neru too was beginning to get frightened at her mother's actions; Lily's eyes were wider than natural.

"Neru…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Lily's eyes began to tear up, falling to the ground with salted water cascading down her cheeks onto the tiled kitchen floor. Lily kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over, sobs and a few hiccups easily heard until Neru was quite sure that Lily had fallen asleep from drowsiness. Neru smiled, yet the sad expression still stained her facial features. With all the strength Neru still had, she scooped up her mother and lightly placed her on the couch, covering her with a thick tiger print blanket.

Her lips pressed against her mother's cheek lightly, tears beginning to form within her own eyes.

"No mom…I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Please, just tell me what's going on…?" Neru's voice cracked as tears streamed from her eyes though she was trying to hold them back. A lump formed in her throat as she smiled, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. What was going on? Why had Lily gone mad? Who exactly was Sweet Ann?

Is life truly as much of a bunch of daisies as Neru wished it would be? That simple answer could be easy to even an infant. Much like how Lily did, Neru will now have to try and get rid of the thick gray cloud slowly brewing a storm above her and fight for that once so beautiful cerulean sky.

**Sup my buds, Hotaru is my UTAU Oc! She isn't actually 5 she is 21, but I decided to funsize her since I didn't want to put Yuki as the child since….Well…..I WILL RUIN THE PLOT IF I TELL YOU, SO I SHALL NOT OPEN MAH LEEPS. Tee hee Im 12 years old c:**

**Daaaaaayum! I did amazing. Over 5000 words! Story alone was 4,319 words, but oh well u I deserve a literature prize! Sorry for my mini hiatus, I just lost interest, well look at me now bitches! Don't worry; my chapters will start becoming weekly again once I finish up on getting math class down. Also, I will be typing up 2-3 chapters per day when I'm submitting so I can have each chapter done for next time so you won't be on suspense like an everyday soap opera and I will have chapters ready to go when it's time to update.**

**Well for now my lovelies, keep reading and stay strong! Also, Read&Review! Y'all make me feel so fluttery when you do. You guys don't know how happy it makes me when I open up my email and see brand new reviews, fresh and ready to make my day happy. You guys make me proud to be a writer even if it is a hobby. I truly love you guys! Also, tell your friends about this story! Tell them to give little old Snowy a chance!**

**Also, if you guys have any request stories, I will do them, they don't only have to be Vocaloid y'know, cause if I know what other thing you might be talking about, it will be a simple request, but if you have a source that I may not know, then that's a different story and I will need a note on my profile (not in review!) of the request. Doomo arigato. Shout Outs to reviewers will be coming soon, and I would like to thank everyone by chapter 10, and also please check out my other two stories, **_**'Watashi Kirei?' **_**& **_**'Opposites Attract But Sometimes…' **_

**With lots of love and virtual cookies & cake for all,**

**Snowy-chan~ **


End file.
